


Reminded Beneath Cherry Blossoms

by Ciestess



Category: Bleach, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: “Well, my otp is a crossover pairing too. You've watched Bleach, so you know Byakuya… Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle… Tomoyo whom I ship together with Byakuya.”





	Reminded Beneath Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from @tuliharja on Tumblr

Byakuya had always liked the cherry blossoms in this area of the Soul Society. It was outside the Seireitei and in a rather remote location, so he was unlikely to be disturbed. And yet…  
Looking up at the pink blossoms blushing against the night sky, he couldn’t help thinking about the time his peace here _was_ disturbed… rather fondly.

Tomoyo… He wondered where she was now.

He was much younger at the time. He’d just wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet away from the other soul reapers, his family… everyone, really.  
But he couldn’t just ignore her crying like that.

She wasn’t making much noise -- she wasn’t making any noise at all. She was just looking up at the cherry blossoms with tears running down her cheeks.

What was he supposed to do in this situation? Should he comfort her? Or… would that be rude?  
… No. He couldn’t just ignore her.

“Hello, miss. May I ask why you are crying?”  
She turned to him, dark eyes glittering.  
“Oh, pardon me,” she said softly, wiping the tears from her face with a flowing, purple sleeve. She looked back up at the branches and whispered, “The Sakura trees are very beautiful tonight.”  
Just as quietly, he agreed. Although his eyes weren’t looking at the trees.  
“... They remind me of someone I lost,” she said.

Looking back up at the blossoms, he replied merely, “... Me too.”

They met several times after that. Always underneath the same sakura tree.  
They never said much. But they didn’t need to.

It was comforting. Just knowing that there was someone else who enjoyed looking at cherry blossoms at night…  
Knowing that there was someone else who also cried beneath them -- because they were reminded of someone.


End file.
